¡Aquellos tiempos! cuando éramos tan felices
by Alma del Lago
Summary: Importante: empieza por el final. Una mujer del pasado de Archibald Haddock aparece de nuevo en su vida. Surgen los recuerdos, una pasión renovada. La vida cobra el sentido, desparecen los mounstruos del pasado y al final...bueno, pues "la vida es sueño y los sueños sueños son". M para más adelante.


**¡AQUELLOS TIEMPOS!...CUANDO ÉRAMOS TAN FELICES**

I

LA VIDA, ARCHI…

-¡Mil rayos…!

-No hay nada que entender Archi, simplemente es así.

Archibald Haddock, de cuarenta y ocho años, jubilado, ex alcohólico y profundamente abatido, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, sentado como estaba en el lujoso sillón con orejas de su habitación, y enterró el rostro en sus manos.

El Capitán no era un hombre muy inteligente, pero podía presumir de comprender a la perfección ciertos aspectos básicos de la vida, y ahora que no bebía tenía que reconocer que lo veía todo mucho más claro. Y sin embargo, aquello era un suicidio incomprensible.

-… Josette, te juro que no lo entiendo.

-La vida, Archi…la vida…

Jossette tuvo que retener las lágrimas. Ella sí que lo comprendía, ella sí que le veía el sentido. Simplemente estaban condenados a no estar juntos, estaban condenados a ser infelices para la posteridad. Estaban condenados a sufrir.

-…La vida no es como nos gustaría. Eso es todo.

-¿¡LA VIDA!?- bramó el capitán sin descubrir el rostro- ¡A la vida pueden partirla mil millones de rayos y llevársela al infierno mil millones de demonios!

Jossette se quedó en silencio. Todo el dormitorio se quedó en silencio. Moulinsart pareció quedarse en silencio.

Haddock se levantó lentamente, con la barbuda cara roja de cólera e impotencia.

Se acercó a Jossette. Ella era la única mujer a la que había querido, probablemente la única mujer a la que querría jamás. Le había dado sentido a su miseria, luego había desaparecido provocando que callera en un profundo agujero de dolor, y ahora que volvía a aparecer, ahora que había conseguido salir del agujero…no podía volver a caer. La vida no podía ser tan cruel.

-Él es mi marido…

-Es un zuavo de mil…

-Sí, sí que lo es. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Y tú tampoco puedes hacer nada. Soy suya por ley, soy suya como su casa, o su coche, o su mesa, o la asquerosa comida que tengo que prepararle día sí y día también. Puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera: puede apalearme, puede insultarme y puede...-Jossette vaciló un segundo, y decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy su maldita mujer! ¿Dices que la vida no tiene sentido? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir, Archibald Haddock! ¿Crees que yo no sufrí cuando te marchaste? ¿Crees que no sufrí? Me dejaste sola, sola con una madre que lo único que quería era que me casara y que la dejara en paz. ¡NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON TUS "BUENAS INTENCIONES"! -chilló descontrolada al ver que Archi pretendía decir algo- ¡ME DEJASTE, ME ABANDONASTE! Y YO ERA UNA NIÑA, ¡UNA NIÑA QUE TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO PERO MUY POCO VOTO A LA HORA DE DECIDIR QUE HACER CON SU MALDITA Y PERRA VIDA! Te fuiste, tardaste meses y meses en volver, no escribías, no dabas señales de vida…¡Y SI ESTAMOS ASÍ ES POR TU CULPA! ¡NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ HABERTE IDO A ESA CAMPAÑA!

-¿¡Y QUÉ QUERÍAS!? –le gritó Archi, elevando el tono grave de su voz todo cuanto se lo permitieron sus dañados pulmones- ¿QUÉ ME QUEDARA EN CASA?

-¡SÍ!

Jossette lo golpeó en el pecho, con los puños cerrados.

Archi le aprisionó ambas muñecas y acercándose a ella todo lo que pudo le gruñó:

-No era tan fácil. Había que ganarse el pan, había que ganar dinero. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Vivir de "amor"? ...El amor no se come.

-Pero…y luego…la guerra…la guerra, Archi.

-Sí…se nos vino la guerra.

Archibald soltó las muñecas de Jossette. Ella temblaba, pero temblaba de miedo. El futuro, al igual que aquella guerra que los había separado años atrás, se le venía encima. Estaba aterrada.

-Pudiste haber muerto- dijo Jossette entre sollozos.

-No era nuestra guerra.

-Pero pudiste haber muerto. Creí que habías muerto.

El Capitán miró a Jossette a los ojos. Ellos podrían haber sido tan felices. Podrían haberse casado, incluso habrían tenido hijos… ¡unos hijos! Por todos los demonios…no era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo persiguiendo mocosos. Pero los hijos con Jossette, al igual que su vida en común y su felicidad eran cosas irrealizables.

-Sabes que no tendría por que ser así.

Murmuró el viejo capitán.

-Tú también- respondió Jossette con un suspiro-. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hacemos nada.

Se quedaron abrazados, en silencio. El dormitorio estaba iluminado con una dorada y cálida luz. Era una tarde de verano agradable y maravillosa que parecía reírse de su desgracia.

Desde luego no era así, no era más que una tarde como otras que ya hubo y como otras que habrá, que contempla desde el palco de este inmenso teatro que es el mundo las desdichas y alegrías de la vida humana.

-La vida no es cruel, Archi. El problema es que nosotros seguimos esperando que cambie.

Uno podía permitirse, al menos y por ahora, el lujo de soñar. Había que aprovecharlo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Bueno, espero que os guste. Porque de ser así pienso continuarla.

En realidad, como habréis deducido, este es casi el final de la historia. Esta historia consiste básicamente en el reencuentro entre nuestro querido capitán Haddock y una mujer muy significativa en su vida.

Bueno, lo dicho: espero que os guste y comentad, que para eso me he matado escribiendo. Y si no hay comentarios doy por hecho que no interesa y paso de seguir publicando.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
